


【all2】TABOO 2（R）

by Zlyly_0



Category: h - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlyly_0/pseuds/Zlyly_0
Relationships: 神二
Kudos: 12





	【all2】TABOO 2（R）

二宫前两天还提心吊胆的担心自己身上的痕迹消不掉，结果今早一起床发现皮肤已经恢复的光洁白嫩，他对着镜子嘚瑟了会，直到松本闯进他的房间作势要再往他身上啃一个牙印时他才不情不愿的去洗漱。

欢快完了总得考虑怎么收场，二宫露出狐狸尾巴，店里的男孩被他挨个连哄带骗，统一了口供，大家表面上敷衍过去心里暗自叫苦老板真问起来了他们哪敢撒谎。

他在衣柜里挑挑拣拣，最终还是放下了木村拓哉买给他的潮牌，套上了洗的松垮的T恤，头发没来得及梳，翘着两撮毛就被松本拉着下楼了。木村工作在外就把二宫安置在店里，大楼里多的是空房间，松本润还能帮忙照顾他，省的小宅男自己缩在家里不吃不喝的打游戏。

松本途中就被人拉走了，尽管是白天都有不少人来看他跳舞，可能还会趁机揩油，想到这儿二宫不满的撅着小猫唇，总有人惦记着他的润君。突然他发现大厅里一张熟悉的侧脸，他托着腮思考了半天想了起来。

——圆圆脸，下垂眼，是上次偷袭松本的那位男性。二宫像只护食的小猫崽炸了毛，他脸上挂着自以为凶狠的表情靠近了那人。于是大野智刚一回头就发现了一个张牙舞爪却很可爱的小男孩站在他身后。

“是你！又来骚扰J吗！”

他的声音和他的脸一样可爱，清脆的，又甜滋滋的。大野愣了一下，连忙从皮夹里掏出自己的名片双手递给二宫解释道，“不是不是，上次是误会，我喝多了情绪有点激动，我来只是想拜托他参与我的一个作品，啊我叫大野，是个摄影。”

工作室的名字哪怕是他这种外行都有所耳闻，他相信了便不再对人摆出一副排斥的样子，勾起嘴角对他笑了笑，大野看着他漂亮的脸庞出了神，瞬间有了新的灵感。

“请问我该怎么称呼你？”大野偷偷的去看二宫露在外面的手臂，他俩身高相仿，面前的小家伙却看起来软绵绵的没什么力气。

二宫想到樱井曾被他的自我介绍逗笑，他说money boy居然一本正经的告诉客人自己的真名，他又说二宫太可爱，两个人做爱的时候樱井在耳边哑声叫他nino，声音低沉性感，二宫呜咽着只想被更用力的肏弄。

“…nino，叫我nino就可以了。”二宫的耳朵红了，他努力把粉红色的泡泡从脑袋里赶出去。樱井很多天没联系过他了，二宫担心他在木村在的时候跑来店里找他就提前给他发了讯息，可樱井没给他回复。小家伙有些低落，翘起的天线也无精打采。有人跑过来告诉他老板已经到门口了，二宫把名片收好，给大野鼓气说松本心眼好，软磨硬泡总能成功，便准备离开。

他隐约听到大野在他身后喊着希望有机会还能见面，他招呼了两下肉乎乎的手没回头。

木村坐在车里看到他的小男孩小跑着到他面前乖巧的停住，木村慢条斯理的把他的领口往上拽了拽，把二宫拉到自己的怀里关上了车门，司机自觉的升起隔板，踩下油门。

木村搂着二宫的腰，小家伙就顺势把脑袋搁在木村的胸口，木村捏了捏二宫柔嫩的脸颊，他脸型流畅却带点婴儿肥，和柴犬软乎乎的嘴边肉惊人的相似，“nari有没有趁着我不在做坏事？”

“当然没有，我一直都在等尼酱回来！”

木村又问了一遍，“真的？”

“真的！”二宫面不红心不跳，却心虚的红了耳尖，木村发现了也没拆穿，他有的是精力把小家伙驯服成听话的家猫。二宫以为自己掩饰的很好，悄悄的在心里比了个小树杈，车一停乖乖的拽着木村的衣角上楼。

刚进屋木村就去扯二宫的裤子，小家伙装模作样的推搡了几下就不再挣扎，他腿又白又细，被木村强硬的分开，他膝盖去摩挲二宫腿间那团小糯米团子，蹭了两下二宫就硬了起来，眼角泛红的喘息着。

“nari这两个月有自己玩过吗？”木村去含他红通通的耳垂，手从衣服下摆钻进去捏他的乳头，轮流把两颗小肉粒玩的挺立。

“…我不要说啦，这种事…”二宫声音打着颤，全身肉眼可见的开始变的粉红，胸口酥酥麻麻的快感让他挺起胸膛迎合着玩弄，乳尖猛地被重重的掐了一下让他发出尖细的叫声，木村觉得悦耳，巴不得他多发出点可爱的声音，可小家伙稍微被粗暴的对待一下就委屈的瘪着嘴，豆豆眉向下垂着，活像只被主人蹂躏的狗狗。

“啊是吗，那只好问你底下这张小嘴了。”他去揉二宫圆润多肉的臀瓣，小穴起初还有些拒绝的闭着，他画着圈揉弄穴口周的褶皱，大拇指抵住敏感的会阴按压，二宫软了腿，穴心开始向外淌水，木村两根手指插进他微微痉挛的蜜穴不紧不慢的进出，带出透亮的液体。

咕啾咕啾的水声和二宫小动物般的呜咽声融合在一起，淫靡又放荡。木村修长的手指一用力按上了他肠壁上的软肉，二宫像被烫了一下似的发抖，他支撑不住自己只得靠在木村的肩头夹紧双腿，那只手的存在反而更清晰，恶意的搅弄着他湿淋淋的小穴，把他搅的头晕脑胀，口中的呻吟愈发甜腻。

“呜！嗯啊…尼酱，不，不要手指…”

“可是你明明很喜欢嘛，肉棒都硬的流水了，小穴也是，我裤子上沾的全是你的骚水。”木村语速慢，手上的速度可不慢，尽管小家伙的声音已经染上哭腔，看着也可怜兮兮的。

木村把二宫领回家的时候他还没成年，他自然对未成年不感兴趣，本想等二宫成年以后丢到店里去做个头牌MB，可相处久了他发现二宫太美好了，没人能抗拒的了他亮晶晶的眼睛，小家伙甜甜的叫他お兄ちゃん时他心都化了，只想把二宫占为己有。

二宫身子骨天生骚浪，第一次做爱就表现出了惊人的天赋，很容易就能获得快感，尝过甜头后更是管不住自己，木村清楚他就是只贪吃的偷腥小猫，二宫成年后和他的每次性爱都是激烈的，木村巴不得把他操的坏掉，只会乖乖的趴在床上撅着屁股等他回家用精液喂饱他。

“呜呜不喜欢手指！nari要…嗯啊…要尼酱的棒棒…”

二宫被快感冲昏头脑后喜欢撒娇，语气跟个小朋友似的，脸也稚嫩，可表情和说出的内容又格外的色情，这样的反差不违和，反倒有种摄魂勾魄的媚意。木村下腹胀的痛，却不想让小家伙那么快得逞，他集中进攻脆弱的前列腺，二宫咿咿呀呀的浪叫着射了出来。可分明高潮了他身子更是瘙痒的难受，尤其是没被填满的淫穴开合着表达着它的饥饿。

二宫咬着嘴唇，眼神单纯又无辜，木村就装作不懂的抽出了沾满他淫液的手指，他若无其事的往浴室走的时候被委屈的小狗崽扑倒在地板上，二宫还记得护着木村的后脑勺，自己的小手撞在地板上疼的皱着脸，流着骚水的屁股坐在他鼓胀的胯间磨蹭。

小家伙羞的不敢抬头，但始终抵不过本能，木村带着笑意去看二宫拉他的裤拉链，二宫掏出那根灼热的巨物，双手圈着根部往自己屁股里塞，他穴内早已湿透，粗硬的性器被一寸一寸吃了进去，狭小的穴口被撑成肉棒的形状。二宫上下吞吐了几下又哆嗦着喷了些水，又被阴茎堵着淌不出来。

“尼酱…哈啊…动一动，求你…nari好难受…”他软软的呻吟着，眼泪也往下掉了几颗。宽松的领口被他往下扯了扯，他捏着自己粉嫩的奶头，穴肉跟着吸咬着体内的凶器。木村固定住他的腰，随后粗长的性器缓缓抽出，即将抽离时又狠狠捅了进去，二宫被插的汁液四溅，肉乎乎的小手撑在木村的胸膛，承受着如潮汹涌般的抽插。

“呜啊好舒服……好大…”

木村惩罚性的抽了下他的臀瓣，“nari是不是个小荡妇？嗯？”

小家伙被打疼了，穴肉反而更兴奋的收缩，他小猫唇微微翘着，生来就是索吻的唇形，“呜…是…”

木村不清楚自己想得到怎样的回答，他只是有些生气，自私的希望二宫只会因为他的触摸才发骚发浪。他把娇小的人从自己身上掀翻，握着他纤细的脚踝用力的挺动起腰身，他吻上二宫不断发出浪叫的嘴，和他香软的小舌头纠缠在一起。身体里的肉棒毫无规律的抽插着，每下却都会操到他的前列腺。二宫随着木村的节奏忘乎所以的扭动着小屁股，嗯嗯啊啊的像只叫春的小猫。

他被操射了好几次，木村的精液把他的小肚子灌的满满的，最后差点眼一黑晕过去才被男人大发慈悲的放过。

二宫被迫关掉了手机，和木村在家里待了两周，木村变着花样的欺负他，过了两天二宫才意识到自己早就露馅了，只能乖乖受罚，每天都精疲力尽，可又觉得舒服的要命。木村出去工作时他又露出了小动物般湿漉漉的眼神，叮嘱他路上注意安全早些回来等等，依依不舍的送走了木村以后就穿着老头衫兴高采烈的跑回了店里。

走到楼下时他看到了卫衣套格子衬衫的人，那人恰巧也看到了他并走了过来，二宫啊了一声，甜甜的笑着上前打招呼，“好久不见，大野桑。”

“我找你好久了，nino。”大野被晒黑了些，说话也黏糊糊的，笑容仍然温和，“你有没有兴趣拍杂志呢？不辛苦，酬劳也高，如果可以的话…”

大野以为二宫会拒绝他莫名其妙的请求，却无论如何都想和他合作，出乎意料的是面前的小家伙很爽快的答应了，告诉他最近随时都可以来店里找他，二宫还和他握了握手。

像奶油面包，大野咽了口口水，他想吃甜食了。


End file.
